


¿Listos? Camara... BOOM

by Chicarvil



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: Ling es un infiltrado en la mafia hawayana; lleva estancado en la investigacion tres meses. No sabe como coger a los malos....No hasta que el equipo Five-0 se cruza en su camino o mas bien, Steve y Danny





	1. Chapter 1

TÍTULO: ¿Listos?...Camara...¡¡BOOM¡¡  
AUTOR: chicarvil  
FANDOM: Hawaii five-0  
PAREJA: Danny/Steve  
CALIFICACIÓN: Nc18...  
RESUMEN: Ling es un infiltrado en la mafia hawayana; lleva estancado en la investigacion tres meses. No sabe como coger a los malos....No hasta que el equipo Five-0 se cruza en su camino o mas bien, Steve y Danny  
ESTADO: No terminado  
ADVERTENCIAS: Pos seguramente, descojonamiento total. Al menos si consigo hacerlo como esta en mi mente ^^U  
CANTIDAD DE PALABRAS: Npi...No esta terminado.  
DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: No me lucro con nada de esto. Estos dos no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran....ooooh...si me pertenecieran....jurl jurl jurl 

 

CAPITULO 1

Ling se encogía por momentos mas en su silla mientras asentía y hacia todo lo posible por no imaginarse como la vena del cuello de su jefe vibraba debido a los gritos que le profería. Entendía perfectamente todo lo que le estaba escupiendo pero...¿Que culpa tenia él si la maldita Shia Ping no se fiaba lo suficiente como para dejarle acercarse mas?. Lo había intentado todo. ¡¡Joder¡¡ Si hasta se había ofrecido a buscar nuevos candidatos para esa asquerosidad de Slahs que le gustaba. Sinceramente, no entendía como una mujer tan hermosa como Shia podía gustarle algo parecido. ¿Como podía excitarse viendo a dos hombres frotándose el uno contra el otro?. Podría llegar a entenderlo si fueran mujeres pero...¿Hombres? Puag...

-¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir?-Su jefe lo devolvió a la realidad haciendo que se encogiera un poco mas. La verdad era que no tenia nada. Pero nada de nada. No había conseguido ni un solo candidato que pudiera gustarle a Shia Ping para así poder ganarse su confianza, así que...Estaba apunto de negar con la cabeza y casi echarse a llorar cuando los oyó y vio su salvación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Claro, claro....¿Porque íbamos a espera a los SWAT cuando podemos entrar nosotros solos?- Danny caminaba por toda la comisaria moviendo mucho los brazos y completamente rojo mientras le echaba la bronca...Otra vez. Steve caminaba justo delante del pequeño hombre viendo, por el rabillo del ojo, como iba poniéndose por momentos mas rojo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No había tiempo, Danno.-respondió sin mas, parándose delante de un oficial que le ofreció un informe que no dudo en leer.

-¡¡Y dale con llamarme Danno¡¡- El detective alzo las manos al cielo e hizo una mueca. Steve soltó una risita de medio lado pero fue imperceptible para el rubio que enseguida bajo la vista y clavo su dedo indice en el gran pecho del SEAL. Steve no tardo ni medio segundo en imitar su típica pose de chico duro: Brazos sobre el pecho y mirada de pocos amigos. Aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose de la risa.- Me da igual que sepas técnicas de ninja. Vuelve a llamarme así y te parto la cara.

-¿Tu, nene?- No podía, de verdad, que no podía evitar picarle. Es que...Es que Danny era tan....tan....No sabia, pero es que no podía resistirse

-Si...Yo....-Gruño.

Steve sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa que le ilumino el rostro. Sabia que Danny sabia pelear; pero su forma de luchar era una mezcla casi perfecta de lucha callejera y policial. Nada que un soldado entrenado como él no pudiera dominar. Aun así, no se hacia ilusiones, sabia que ese pequeñajo podía partirle la cara antes de que pudiera reducirlo. 

Una pequeña lucha de miradas aconteció entre ambos, ignorando por completo que estaban en una comisaria llena de policías y delincuentes y que ellos se encontraban en el epicentro de todas las miradas. El SEAL no pudo, ni quiso, evitar el enfrentamiento, así que, sin perder la postura, se inclino hacia abajo, poniéndose a la altura de los celestes ojos del policía y con su tono de "Soy una maquina de matar y tu no" soltó:

-Danno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si Danny hubiera sido un gato se le habría puesto los pelos de la nuca de punta, de hecho, no lo era y casi podía sentir como se le erizaban. Ese...Ese.....Rambo de pacotilla se había atrevido a...Hacerlo....Sera....El detective dio un paso amenazante hacia el marine dispuesto a reventarle la cara cuando....

-¡¡WILLIAMS¡¡- El berrido del capitán corto todo su avance haciendo que ambos hombres se cuadraran olvidando así sus redecillas.

-Señor.- saludo Steve como si la cosa fuera con el haciendo que las ganas de estrangularlo recobraran vida.

El Capitán le ignoro por completo y centrándose en su rubio compañero lo señalo con dos dedos y le hizo un seco gesto para que entrara en su oficina.

-¡¡Y tráigase a su novia con usted¡¡

Eso fue como un puñetazo. pero peor fue cuando Steve paso por su lado con una sonrisa de medio lado pintada en el rostro.

Iba a matarlo....

Aunque las ganas de matar a su compañero mutaron a la de asesinar a su jefe. Al principio, cuando oyó la proposición de ese tal...¿Ring? ¿Fing? para arrestar a Shia Ping le pareció plausible. Utilizar sus gustos y utilizarlos contra ella. Claro esta, la cosa cambio en cuanto se entero de que le gustaba ver como dos hombres guapos se besaban, frotaban y hacían de todo. Eso no habría sido importante (A cada uno le gusta lo que le gusta) sino fuera porque los dos hombres elegidos en cuestión ¡¡ERAN ELLOS¡¡

-¿¿Co....Como??.- La intención era ponerse a gritar pero estaba tan alucinado que no podía. 

-Es un plan fácil, Williams.- Soltó el Capitán.- Vosotros os paseáis por Hawaii como dos tíos normales...

-Solo que de vez en cuando os cogéis de la mano y....

-¡¡Y un huevo le voy a coger de la mano a este¡¡- Danny no pudo evitarlo. Le salio el insulto tal y como le vino. ¿¿Pues no querían esos mamelucos que se pusiera tierno con Steve?? Como si ese marine fuera capaz de ponerse romántico, es mas, estaba seguro que tardaría medio segundo en saltar sobre la mesa, y con el cuchillo que llevaba escondido en la bota, rebanarle el cuello a ambos hombres. El corazón casi se le salio del sitio cuando.....

-Bueno, Danno, siempre puedo cogértela yo.

Si hubiera sido una olla express su cabeza habría explotado en ese mismo instante. 

-¿Que?-susurro sintiendo como los brazos (y la mandíbula) se le caía al suelo. 

-Que, yo haré de hombre, ya sabes, soy mas alto, mas fuerte...- La sonrisa de comemierda que se dibujo en el rostro de Mcgarret casi le hace sacar la pistola y liarse a tiros. 

Iba a protestar, a decir que le importaba bien poco que la Shia esa fuera la mujer mas poderosa de todo Hawaii y que controlara, no solo la mafia de la isla, sino las drogas y la prostitución. Pero justo cuando iba a ponerse a despotricar como un loco el capitán cogió el teléfono y marco el numero de la Gobernadora. 

Y asi le dieron su nueva, extraña y extravagante mision. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Steve lo estaba disfrutando. No...Disfrutando no era la definición adecuada. Lo único que describía a la perfección su estado era: Estar pasándoselo como un enano. 

Sip, esa si que era una buena definición. Sobre todo el ver como reaccionaba Danny, que parecía haberse olvidado del pequeño asunto de partirle la cara por haberlo llamado Danno delante de toda la comisaria. Pero pronto volvería a recordarselo. La verdad era que no sabia lo que tenia ese pequeño detective, pero no podía evitar el picarle; le encantaba verlo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro mientras le echaba la bronca por haber volado algo. La verdad era que no le importaba esperar a los refuerzos, de hecho en mas de una ocasión lo habría hecho pero....El verlo...Así...Tan...Tan...Exaltado, con la respiración trabajosa y rojo por el esfuerzo...

¿Que me has hecho, Danny?

 

La verdad era que no se había negado a esa misión porque le daría la oportunidad de acercarse al detective; hacia tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo mas que amistad hacia ese hombre y no sabia muy bien como abordarlo. El era de mujeres. De tetas y largas melenas, a ser posible morenas. De decirle algo bonito sobre el atuendo y llevarla a cenar. 

No le gustaban los hombres.

Al menos hasta..... Que llego Danny.

Danny con su barba de tres días y su caída de ojos. Danny con sus anchos hombros. Danny con su corta estatura. ¿Como pudo ser policía midiendo 1,65 si la mínima es 1,70? Danny y esas camisas remangadas hasta los codos y que marcaban a la perfección sus hombros. Danny, Danny, ¡¡¡Danny¡¡¡

 

Aunque la que realmente tuvo culpa fue la jodida corbata. ¿Quien coño se pone una corbata en Hawaii? 

 

Pues Daniel Williams de New Jersey. 

Antes de darse cuenta se estaba imaginando cosas con la puta corbata y Danny de protagonista. Y para colmo ese maldito enano tenia que agacharse delante de el dejandole una estupendisima perspectiva de su trasero. O que le abrazaba cuando estaban a punto de morir haciendo que le entraran ganas de subirlo a la mesa donde tenían toda la información para poder mirarlo a los ojos. O cuando...

-¿Algún día me dejaras conducir mi coche?.- Danny le arranco de sus pensamientos. Su tono no era el molesto de siempre, mas bien era como el de un niño pequeño. Hasta su pose era la de un niño: Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando por la ventanilla. 

-Nop.-respondió tragándose una sonrisa. 

Tres

Dos

Uno

-Es que....No lo entiendo ¿Sabes?.- soltó Danny descruzando los brazos y abriendo los dedos como si quisiera coger el aire; consiguiendo que Steve tuviera que morderse la mejilla por dentro para no estallar en risas.- ¿Porque todo el mundo se cree que somos pareja? 

Steve quiso decirle tantas cosas en ese momento. Cosas como que la gente veía lo que ellos se negaban a creer pero para eso tendría que haber un “ellos” y Danny estaba demasiado ciego con su ex y su hija. Así que solo existía un “él” y ese era Steve. Así que solo guardo silencio y se encogió de hombros. 

-Sera porque nos peleamos. -sugirió enfilando el camino hacia su oficina

-Si, claro....Por eso.- Mascullo el detective hundiéndose mas en su sillón.- Pero eso no significa que no pueda conducir mi coche. 

Mcgarret sonrió divertido ante eso pero no dijo nada. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Quien mejor se tomo la noticia de todos los integrantes del grupo fue Kono. Que estuvo a punto de morir tiroteada a manos de Danny debido al ataque de risa que le dio nada mas oír la noticia. Chin fue un poco mas comedido pero, aun así, se le notaba que estaba aguantando la risa. Steve intentaba mantenerse al margen pero se vio obligado a intervenir cuando la joven le pregunto cual de los dos seria el hombre. Ahi tuvo que echarse al detective al hombro y salir escopetado de allí. Era eso o de verdad tener una escena del crimen en la misma oficina. 

Cuando Danny consiguió tranquilizarse estaban ya en su casa y Steve le tendía una cerveza.

-¿Como estas?

El detective soltó una risa seca y desplomanose en la hamaca que tenia en el porche gruño: 

-Tengo que dejar que un grillado me haga fotos comprometedoras con mi compañero que, casualmente, es un SEAL de 1,80 y mas cerrado que un candado ¿Tu como crees que estoy?

Hombre...Mirado así...

-Te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio, Danny.- Puede que le gustara como sonaba el sobrenombre en sus labios, pero el detective no necesitaba oírlo ahora mismo.-Tomatelo como un juego.- sugirió sin mas llamando al atención del joven.- Mira....imaginate jugando, como....Los deportes de contacto. -Ese fue un mal ejemplo, lo supo nada mas ver la cara de su interlocutor.- Me refiero a que en el rugby los hombres se tocan, ¿Verdad?.- agrego rápidamente antes de tener que aguantar media hora de Danny Williams despotricando por todo.

-Si.

-¿Y los actores se tocan en mas de una escena, no?

-Si.

¿Y eso significan que haya algo entre ellos?.- Un silencio demasiado largo entre ellos.-¿Danny?

-No.- fue un No, tan pequeñito que a Steve le entraron ganas de ponerse de rodillas y pedirle que lo repitiera pero que le dejara mirarle a los ojos, o mejor, que le dejara absorber ese No en sus labios. 

-Entonces...¿Que problema hay?. Es mejor hacerlo conmigo que soy tu amigo a hacerlo con un desconocido.

Steve guardo silencio, observando detenidamente como reaccionaba su compañero y fotografiando con su mente de SEAL cada pequeño detalle y gesto que este hacia. Danny se encogió de hombros y ladeo la cabeza haciendo una pequeña mueca; la típica que cuando hablas dices: Meh, No puedo rebatir nada. Luego se froto la cara con la mano libre para después mirarlo seriamente. 

-Esta bien.- gruño dando un corto sorbo a su cerveza. Steve tuvo que utilizar todo su entrenamiento de marine para no ponerse a dar saltos.- Pero...¿Quien seria la chica?

CONTINUARA.


	2. ¿Empezamos?

Hoy era el día.

El día en el que él y Steve tenían que vivir esa maldita falsa. Habían hablado con el tal Ning y este les había explicado el plan. En principio seria muy fácil. Steve iría a buscarlo, de allí se irían al paseo marítimo y solo tendrían que pasearse y tomarse algo en una terraza.

A simple vista parecía sencillo.

Pero nada era sencillo con Steve Mcgarrett a su lado.

Sobre todo cuando el muy...Mameluco, empezó a preguntar que tenían que hacer exactamente. Lo hizo con un tono de voz tan profesional que parecía que estaba preguntando los detalles de como invadir una prisión rusa.

 

El muy....

Y no supo que fue peor, si que el SEAL se tomara eso como una autentica misión o el imaginarse a ese tipo grande y duro comportándose como si fuera su novio.

-Novio..- Soltó a su vació apartamento con mueca divertida.

Steve y el...Novios.

Que estupidez.

Aunque tenia que reconocer que el marine tenia su punto. Danny solo tuvo una experiencia del tipo homosexual, una vez en la academia y si bien no le satisfizo, tampoco le desagrado. Supuso que el chico con el que se beso, simplemente no era su tipo y que ya encontraría a otro. Pero antes de darse cuenta estaba casado con Rachel y con Grace en sus brazos. Así que perdió por completo el interés por el mismo sexo. Tampoco es que se hubiera decantado por uno en particular. Si lo miraba fríamente, lo único que le había pasado es que...Le gustaban los dos; solo que las mujeres ganaban con una diferencia de un diez por ciento.

El timbre lo saco de sus recuerdos haciéndole ponerse en marcha. Esta vez la corbata había quedado relegada al armario, al igual que sus pantalones de vestir y su camisa. Si iba a salir a darse una vuelta con su “novio” no iba a hacerlo como si fuera al trabajo. Así que escogió unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de manga corta que le daba un aspecto menos policial. Se miro al espejo mientras se plantaba unas deportivas y no pudo evitar pensar que con esa indumentaria y su pelo rubio parecía un surfista.

Sin darle mucha importancia a ese detalle, abrió la puerta y allí se quedo estático al ver, no solo a un Steve Mcgarret con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que iba vestido con su sempiterna camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones multibolsillos beigs, sino que sujetaba, a la altura de su cara ….

Una rosa.

-Pero...¿Que es esto?-gruño mirando la flor como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-¿Es lo que se hace en las citas, no?-pregunto aguantando la risa.- El chico le lleva a la chica flores

-Y dale....¡¡Que no voy a ser la chica¡- espeto cerrando la puerta detrás de si y dándole un empujón.

Steve se echo a un lado sin perder la sonrisa (ni la flor) y lo siguió como si no pasara nada.

-Bueno, amor....¿Donde quieres ir?

-Vete a la mierda.

Sin duda esa misión se le iba a hacer muuuy larga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿En posición?- Pregunto fingiendo que se rascaba la oreja y pulsando el pequeño auricular que en ella habitaba. Sintiendo como la brisa marina le lamia la piel.

El paseo marítimo estaba abarrotado de gente: Chicas patinando en bikini; padres con sus hijos paseando, decenas de turistas y terrazas a rebosar. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y aspira el olor a mar...Awww...Adoraba Hawaii.

-En posición- La voz de Chin le llego desde algún lado del aparcamiento.

-No se porque tienen que meterse dentro de una furgoneta.-Protesto Danny a su lado, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el mar. -Solo tienen que sacar un par de fotos y con la cantidad de turistas que hay fijo que no desentonan.

Steve bajo la vista solo para ver como el rebelde cabello de Danno se revolvía por culpa del suave viento. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Era la primera vez que lo veía vestido de ropa mas informal, no con esas camisas y esa corbata que lo traía de cabeza. Y aunque tenia que reconocer que le encantaba su formal indumentaria, también le gustaba este nuevo Danny. Era como tener varios Dannos diferentes. El policía y el surfista. Se pregunto cuantos mas Dannos habría escondidos.

-Bueno...¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?-pregunto haciendo una mueca y dando una palmada al aire.

-¿Es que nunca has tenido una cita?-pico Steve sabiendo que eso le ayudaría a olvidarse, momentáneamente, de la cámara.

Y dicho y echo...Nada mas oír esas palabras Danny se puso rojo y como si no hubiera nadie alrededor empezó a gesticular y a espetarle que claro que había tenido citas, solo que nunca con un hombre.

Hablaba tan alto que estaba llamando la atención; demasiado. Tanto que, si le hacían una foto, iba a notarse que era un montaje. Así que ignorando por completo lo mucho que le gustaba verlo en ese estado; dio un paso hacia adelante metiéndose en el espacio personal del detective y coloco su mano en la mejilla.

Fue un gesto nimio y, que en principio, era inocente. Pero Danny reacciono de tal forma que parecía que lo había besado. Se quedo quieto, con los brazos abiertos y los dedos separados, como si hubiera intentado agarrar el aire; mudo ante su gesto y clavando la celeste mirada en la suya.

-Danno.- Fue un susurro que le rasgo la garganta. Tenia solo la mano derecha sobre la mejilla del policía, sintiendo como la incipiente barba le raspaba la piel y su voz sonaba como si se hubiera pasado toda la tarde deborandolo a besos. Sin darse cuenta se acaricio los labios con la lengua al ver como la Nuez de Adán del detective subió y bajo trabajosamente.- Si sigues montando este escándalo no podremos terminar con esto.- jadeo luchando con las ganas de agacharse y depositar un casto beso en esos finos labios. De hecho tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que Chin, Kono y Ling estaban en una furgoneta ¡¡fotografiandolos¡¡

-Es....Esta bien.- Steve agradeció el haberse puesto esos pantalones anchos porque sintió como su miembro vibro al oír ese tono de voz tan sumiso.

Un corto silencio paso. Uno en el que el bullicioso paseo desapareció por completo. Al igual que la brisa marina, el sol y, básicamente, todo. Solo la cálida mejilla del detective contra su mano.

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero unos segundos en los que Steve creyó ver...

-¿Jefe?. Ling dice que ya tiene las fotos, que podemos cambiar de escenario.- La voz metálica de Chin les llego a través de los auriculares sobresaltándolos.

-¿Que ya tiene las fotos?-Pregunto Mcgarrett llevándose la mano al oído y fingiendo que se ponía bien el cabello.-Pero..Si no hemos hecho nada.

-Es lo que dice.- La respuesta de Chin era sincera, pero la risa contenida en su tono de voz le decía que ocultaba algo.

-Esta bien...- bajo la mano dispuesto a decirle a Danny que el siguiente paso era ir al bar mas cercano y sentarse en una terraza pero se quedo clavado en el sitio al ver al pequeño detective que miraba hacia el suelo con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Estaba guapísimo. No solo guapísimo, estaba...Estaba....Joder....Daniel Williams era el hombre mas hermoso que hubiera visto nunca.

Y eso que no le gustaban los hombres.

-Vamos al bar.- carraspeo.

-Si..Si...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny llego a casa con un lio en la cabeza mas grande que con el que salio. Se había pasado toda la tarde con Steve, hiendo de aquí para allá sin hacer nada en concreto. Sino fuera por que Chin les hablaba ocasionalmente ni siquiera habría notado la diferencia de un día normal con el marine. Quitando claro esta, las veces en las que pasaba...”eso”.

“Eso” no era otra cosa que unos momentos en los que parecía que el tiempo se congelaba por algo que hacían o decían y, que otras ocasiones eran cosas inocentes, pero que ahora no lo eran. Como ese momento en el que le toco la mejilla. ¡¡Dios¡¡ Creía que iba a derretirse en medio del paseo. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor vino después; cuando se sentaron en la terraza y una morenaza (que resulto ser la camarera) les pregunto que querían sin dejar de comerse con los ojos a Steve. Vale, hasta ahí era normal. Lo que no lo fue tanto fue que el marine la ignorara por completo y pidiera por los dos...Bueno, eso también era normal. Lo que pasaba es que no fue hasta ese mismo momento en el que Danny se dio cuenta de que Steve siempre hacia eso. Siempre que estaban juntos y alguna femina mostraba interés por el SEAL este se dedicaba a ignorarla por completo. Como si no le importara lo mas mínimo que una chica preciosa le escribiera su numero de teléfono en una servilleta.

Eso le abrió un mundo hasta entonces desconocido.

Steve casi nunca protestaba cuando les decían que eran pareja; es mas, siempre seguía el rollo, he incluso animaba el tema. Eso significa que ….Podría ser que Steve....

-Naaaa....-desecho negando con la cabeza.

Tenia que dejar de pensar cosas raras. Se dijo mientras se sacaba la camiseta para darse una ducha. No había hecho mucho, solo estar sentado en una terraza y pasear, pero el sol de Hawaii era en ocasiones justiciero; no estaba acostumbrado a tanto calor. Había sudado como un condenado y buena cuenta de ello daba la gota de sudor que se resbalaba por su espalda lentamente hacia donde esta pierde su nombre. Por unos segundos su mente le regalo la imagen de Mcgarrett de rodillas, justo detrás de el y deslizando la lengua por donde la gota iba. Se estremeció. Pero no de asco o pudor. Es que no le costo lo mas mínimo imaginarse al marine así: apretándole las caderas con las manos para inmovilizarlo mientras el se agarraba a la barra americana para no caer de bruces al suelo al sentir como la sinuosa lengua del SEAL se deslizaba hasta llegar a …

PUM, PUM, PUM.

Dio gracias al cielo por que lo interrumpieran. No quería ni pensar donde le llevarían ese tipo de pensamientos, aunque tenia una ligera idea: Con el masturbándose como un loco con la imagen de Steve lamiendole enterito. Y no estaba muy seguro si estaba preparado para eso. Al menos no por el momento.

Abrió la puerta pensando que seria el casero. Llevaba quejándose dos días sobre el aire acondicionado y el ruido infernal que hacia; su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Steve al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Steve?.

El marine abrió la boca para decir algo pero se callo cuando lo vio. Danny se sintió desnudo al ver esos grandes ojos azules recorrerle de arriba abajo como si estuviera desnudo y....Espera un momento...Puede que no estuviera desnudo pero casi...

-¡¡Steve¡¡-chillo llevándose la camiseta al pecho y cubriéndose con ella, se odio a si mismo por sonar como una quinceañera ultrajada.-¿Que haces aquí?.- Era estúpido, lo sabia perfectamente, ese hombre le había visto en bañador en mas de una ocasión pero no pudo remediar el taparse...O al menos intentarlo porque esa maldita camiseta parecía haber conspirado contra el para encogerse hasta niveles insospechados, tanto que solo le cubría el esternón y poco mas.

-Se te cayo..- susurro el SEAL enseñándole la placa.

 

Oh.

La verdad era que no recordaba haberse llevado la placa pero estaba tan nervioso con aquella misión que bien podía habérsela llevado y no acordarse.

Con un cuidado extremo, agarro la chapa con dos dedos, teniendo especial cuidado en no tocar a Mcgarrett. No sabia lo que podría hacer si sus pieles se tocaban, sobre todo estando el tan...Expuesto.

-Gracias.- respondió metiéndosela en el bolsillo. Steve no dijo nada, solo se quedo allí, mirándolo fijamente, tanto que sintió como su piel se teñía de rojo...Otra vez. Quiso maldecirse a si mismo ¿Que porras le estaba pasando?.

-Creo...Que...Debería irme.-soltó el capitán de fragata sin mucha convicción, dándole a entender que se quedaría si lo quería pero...¿Lo quería? ...Algo en su interior le decía que si, pero no era algo maduro. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba aflorando en su pecho aun era joven e inexperto y sobre todo estaba aterrorizado.

-Sip, creo...Que...Sera lo mejor.- Pudo ver como la desilusión se alojaba momentáneamente en el rostro de su compañero y no le gusto. No le gusto nada, tal vez por eso se sorprendió a si mismo agregando:-Al menos por el momento.

Steve lo miro con tanta intensidad que tuvo que afianzar los pies en el suelo para no caerse. Medio segundo después sonrió y con voz suave dijo:

-Nos vemos mañana, Danno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toda una semana paso sin que tuvieran señales de Ling, cosa que a Danny le sentó a las mil maravillas. Mas que nada porque no creía poder sobrevivir a que el incompetente detective les liara en otra estúpida misión. Las cosas entre Mcgarret y el habían vuelto a ser como siempre: Discusiones porque no le dejaba conducir el coche; porque no había esperado refuerzos; porque habia tirado a un sospechoso por la azotea mas cercana.

Lo mismo de siempre.

La verdad era que se pasaba mas tiempo gritando al SEAL que hablando con el. Y lo peor era que el marine no hacia nada. Solo sonreía o le seguía la corriente. Durante unos días creyó que, tal vez, al hombre le gustaba que le gritaran. A lo mejor toda esa mierda del ejercito y las ordenes dadas a grito pelado le habían causado mella. Pero toda su teoría se fue al garete en cuanto un general, envuelto en el caso que investigaban, le grito de sobremanera mientras le aplastaba el dedo indice contra el pecho.

No cabe decir que la reacción del SEAL le sorprendió de sobremanera.

Le rompió a la mano por dos sitios. Pero eso no fue lo que le impacto. Era normal que actuara asi. El mismo Danny habría hecho lo mismo si un ..Capullo, le pone la mano encina. Lo que realmente lo dejo alucinado fueron las palabras de Steve.

-A mi nadie me grita. -Todo ello aderezado con su mirada asesina y su voz de: Vuelve a hacerlo y te mato.

Entonces...Si el pobre insensato que le gritara al Capitán terminaba con la mano rota..¿Que le pasaría a el que se pasaba las 24 horas del día hablándole a voz en grito?.

Hecho este pensamiento dentro de la bolsa que habia creado en su mente y que había catalogado como: Cosas nuevas que he descubierto de Mcgarret. 

Aunque habia un cambio significativo y era que....Steve subia todas las noches a su casa, quedandose siempre en la puerta para llevarle la placa que se le habia caido. La primera vez no le extraño, pero la tercera vez se dio cuenta de que en realidad el marine se las ingeniaba para quitarsela y asi tener una excusa para subir. La despedida era siempre la misma: Bueno...Entonces...¿Me voy? Y a Danny le costaba cada vez mas el decir que sip, que se fuera. Ese algo que sintio la primera vez estaba creciendo de tal manera que estaba amenazando con desbordarse.

Era algo tan...Tan ...raro y excitante. Cualquiera diría que su jefe estaba.....estaba...

-¡¡Alohaaaa¡¡¡¡-Danny sintió como sus dientes rechinaban al oir la chirriante voz de ¿Ning?...¿Ping??...Se podía saber como se llamaba ese detective.

-Ling. Danno...Se llama Ling.- Steve paso por su lado descubriendole que habia echo la pregunta en voz alta. Eso le hizo refunfuñar. ¿Porque tenia que hacer eso?. El acercarse a el de esa forma tan silenciosa. -¿Que pasa, Ling?-pregunto todo sonrisas y buenas intenciones consiguiendo que el detective temblara de pies a cabeza.

-¡¡Pasa de todo¡¡- respondió excitado.- Las fotos les ha gustado tanto que no solo me a abierto las puertas sino que...¡¡Os ha metido a vosotros también¡¡-Shia Ping ha quedado tan enamorada de vosotros que quiere que os siga. Incluso quiere que os haga un video y a cambio me dejara meterme de lleno en las cuentas de la rama de la prostitución.

Absolutamente todos los integrantes del grupo Five-0 se giraron hacia el que se había quedado helado. ¿Un video?...¿Un video de que?..Seguirle...¿Porque?....¿Que mierda ha visto esa mujer en las fotos? Es mas...Ahora que recordaba el no había visto esas fotos.

-Danno...¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el SEAL acercando la mano a su hombro pero sin llegar a tocarle.

Y no...Osea, no estaba bien...¡¡Esa tía quería que le hicieran un video¡¡ De él y Steve. ¿Como iba a poder lidiar con eso?...

-Tranquilo, Detective Williams, solo serian de ustedes dos en movimiento.-intento tranquilizar Ling con una sonrisa forzada.- Tal vez dándose la mano o....Un beso.

Kono estallo en risas nada mas oír esa frase y Chin se llevo la mano a la boca para no actuar igual que su prima.

-¿¿¿¿COMO?????- Ese tío quería provocarle un infarto.

-Danno...No te pongas así.- Steve hablaba con tono bajo y suave, como si intentara tranquilizar a un tigre.

-¿¿Que no me ponga como??- Danny pudo notar como las venas del cuello se le marcaban en el cuello y como la respiración empezaba a fallarle.- ¡¡Que este quiere que nos besemos¡¡ ¡¡En publico¡¡

Esa ultima frase arranco una sonrisa de Steve. El detective alzo un dedo en señal de advertencia, sabia lo que esa sonrisa significaba y era que el maldito militar iba a soltar una de sus pullas.

-No quiero oírlo.- Soltó seco. - Y no...No pienso comerme la boca con este.- agrego mirando a Ling. La verdad era que no podía entender porque reaccionaba así ante ese tema. El ya había besado a otro hombre y tampoco es que el mediocre detective le propusiera una orgía pero es que...No sabia lo que podría pasar si ponía sus labios sobre los de Steve. Estaba casi seguro que como lo hiciera no podría parar. ¡¡Si ya le costaba decirle que se fuera a su casa por las noches y sin contacto fisico¡¡

-Bueno...¿Y porque no hacéis como en las películas antiguas?-Esta vez fue Kono la que hablo, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la risa. Todos los hombres de la habitación la miraron sin comprender.- Si, ya sabéis, en las pelis en blanco y negro.- Silencio sepulcral. Eso hizo que la joven soltara un gruñido de frustración.- En esa época no podían besarse como lo hacen ahora, así que pegaban mucho sus caras y fingían que se besaban, pero en realidad se besaban en la mejilla.- Explico como si estuviera rodeada de niños pequeños. Y la respuesta de los cuatro hombres fue exactamente igual que la de los niños.

-Aaaaaaah.

La joven policía quiso tener una cámara de video para poder grabar semejante estampa.

-Entonces....¡¡Ya esta¡¡-Soluciono Steve

-¿¿Como??- Danny estaba que no se lo creía. ¿De verdad estaba aceptando a....a....?? Dios, ni pensarlo podía.

-Estupendo...Se lo diré al capitán. - Ling giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse, pero giro bruscamente de nuevo y dándole un tocho de fotos a Danny informo:- aquí os dejo las fotos que les di a Shia. Dicho esto salio escopeteado a ninguna parte.

Todo el equipo se arremolino alrededor del detective que se quedo clavado en la primera foto. Una foto en donde se les veía a los dos hombres. El moreno acariciando la mejilla del rubio con una expresión de puro amor en el rostro mientras el mas bajo se dejaba acariciar con cara de sorpresa y las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

-Aaawwww....Que foto mas tierna.- Soltó Kono haciendo que Steve la mirara divertido mientras inmovilizaba a Danny que en ese momento hizo el ademan de sacar la pistola.

CONTINUARA.


	3. si empiezo ya no querre parar

CAPITULO 3

Allí estaba otra vez. 

En el maldito paseo marítimo, salvo que esta vez una fresca e invernal brisa corría libremente consiguiendo que las cálidas noches de Hawaii se parecieran un poco a las de Nueva Jersey. Eso le mejoro visiblemente el humor, estaba empezando a hartarse de estar siempre sudando y con las mangas remangadas; la noche estaba tan fresca que se apetecía la manga larga e incluso no sentarse en la terraza. Pero lo mejor...Lo automáticamente bueno de eso, era el ver como temblaba Steve. Parecía mentira que fuera un SEAL, que de seguro se habría arrastrado por decenas de escenarios a cual mas frió e inhóspito. El capitán de fragata se encontraba sentado a su lado, con una camiseta de manga corta y unos vaqueros por única vestimenta. 

-Ahora no te hace gracia mis camisas de manga larga y mi corbata ¿Eh?- pico olvidándose por completo del porque estaban allí sentados. 

Steve lo miro brevemente con furia contenida y haciendo gala de su entrenamiento militar se cuadro en la silla e intento ignorar el frió. 

No tuvo mucho éxito. 

-Me sigue haciendo gracia que uses corbata en Hawaii.

-Pero no la manga larga.- bromeo Danny abrochándose los puños de la camisa, la verdad era que hacia un relente bastante desagradable. 

-Eso me la hace aun más.- Un escalofrió involuntario recorrió el cuerpo del capitán ganándose la clemencia del detective.

-Creo que deberíamos de entrar- sugirió haciendo el ademan de levantarse. No llego a hacerlo. Steve le paro agarrándole de la muñeca y poniendo una cara que, hasta hacia solo unos segundos, Danny no le había visto nunca. Era una cara entre pena y desacuerdo que hizo que el corazón se le derritiera dentro del pecho.- ¡Dios¡ Steve...¿Acabas de ponerme cara de limón?- No sabia si reírse o besarlo. ... Ups...¿De donde salio eso?

El SEAL le asesino con la mirada durante unos segundos para luego decir con la misma cara de pena.

-No podemos irnos. Tenemos que quedarnos a la vista. Por lo de las fotos.

Esa ultima frase si que le corto todas las buenas vibraciones que había estado teniendo y que habían conseguido que se olvidara de porque estaban allí. 

Las fotos. 

Las geniales y estupendas fotos que conseguirían llevar a Ling a la jefa suprema de la mafia y por las cuales tendría que besar a Steve. Y si solo fueran las fotos vale, pero justo cuando dejaban la furgoneta ese ...Detective de pacotilla les insinuó que lo mismo hoy grababa un video. ¡Genial¡ Simple y llanamente genial. Podía con lo de las fotos; al fin y al cabo... ¿Cuanto tarda en sacarse una foto? ¿ 5 segundos?...Eso era fácilmente controlable, pero...Un video....La escenificación y todo ese rollo...Eso es mas difícil...muuucho mas difícil y si solo fuera eso vale; pero no solo tenia que besar a Steve como si se le fuera el alma en ello sino que ademas...¡¡Kono y Chin lo verían¡¡  
Y ojala la cosa hubiera acabado allí, pero el bar escogido no era otro que uno de los preferidos de su hija; a la joven Williams le encantaban los batidos que ponían en aquel bar. Lo que en otras palabras significaba que...Le conocían. Y bastante. Algo normal cuando vas dos veces por semana y pides exactamente lo mismo. 

-No se que es peor, si cuando gritas o cuando no.

-¿Disculpa?- Parpadeo mirando a su jefe que pareció encontrar algo de lo mas interesante en la carta. 

Steve sonrió divertido y sin siquiera mirarle respondió:

-Te escucho pensar desde aquí, Danno. Relajate. No vamos a besarnos... aun.- Esta ultima frase la acompaño con una sonrisa de medio lado y una penetrante mirada por encima de la carta que hizo que las mejillas del detective se tiñeran de rojo. 

-Veras, es que creo que...- iba a decir que deberían de cambiarse de bar pero como le pasaba siempre desde que llego a esa isla cubierta de piñas, algo se lo impidió. 

-¿Que les pongo?- En este caso la típica camarera hawaiana apareció y con ella las miradas llenas de lujuria hacia Steve que parecía completamente absorto en la lectura. Eso le repateo mas. Tenia que reconocer las cosas y una de ellas es que Steve era un hombre guapo...No, guapo, no. Era un hombre MUY guapo. Pero que cada vez que hubiera una chica delante, esta se tirara a sus brazos, empezaba a descorazonar. Joder...Que el tampoco era feo. Según su madre era muy guapo. 

Ains...Que patético ha sonado eso. 

-¿Tu que quieres, amor?- La voz del SEAL le arranco de sus cavilaciones como una bomba. 

-¿Que?-pregunto volviendo a la realidad y dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. Su jefe lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos e ignoraba por completo a la camarera que se quedo alucinada al ver semejante comportamiento. 

-¿Qué que quieres tomar?. Llevamos poco tiempo juntos, ¿Sabes?- informo a la chica que se recupero de inmediato y sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Steve¡-intento sonar ofendido pero, no supo porque, no le salio.

-¿Ves?..Aun le cuesta dar muestras de afecto en publico.- soltó el muy mameluco acompañando las palabras con un gesto de lo mas cariñoso. ¡¡Cogiendo su mano y dándole un apretón¡¡ Dios, no iba a poder volver a ese lugar. -Pero en el fondo es muy tierno...Es como un osito de peluche que...

-¡¡Dos mojitos¡¡-Interrumpió el detective sobresaltando a la mujer. Estupendo, ahora no solo pensaría que ellos dos de verdad eran pareja sino que estaba loco.- ¿Puede traernos dos mojitos, por favor?-repitió con tono mucho mas suave y calmado. 

La joven asintió y desapareció rápidamente dejándolos en estados muy diferentes. Steve con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Danny con la cabeza a punto de explotar.

-¿Te parece divertido?- gruño asesinando con la mirada al SEAL que volvió a estremecerse. Esperaba que por su cara de malas pulgas y no por el frió.

-La verdad es que... Sip. Tengo que reconocer que en esta misión me lo estoy pasando genial y tu deberías de estar contento.- El detective noto como una de sus cejas subía hacia arriba en un gesto de incredulidad.- No he hecho explotar nada.- soltó como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo. 

-Aun.- Agrego Danny señalando la frase con los dedos.- Porque a este paso vas a conseguir que mi cabeza estalle.- siseo entrecerrando los ojos. 

La risa de Steve debería de haberse escuchado en varios kilómetros a la redonda pero Chin la corto al hablar para hacerles saber que estaban preparados. 

Eso hizo que el estomago se le cayera a los pies. ¿De verdad tendrían que besarse?..¿Allí?...Joder, que de verdad quería volver a ese sitio. Y...¿Que pasaría si alguna de las camareras lo veía y le decía algo a Grace? ¿O peor a Rachel?. Vale que ellos habían aclarado lo suyo, pero conocía a su ex y sabia que podría utilizar ese tipo de información para terminar de arrebatarle a su hijita. 

-Danny...Danny ¿Estas bien?...Te has puesto blanco.-El tono y el lenguaje corporal de Steve era sincero. Al parecer había dejado que todos sus miedos se reflejaran en su rostro. 

Pero...¿Como decírselo?. ¿Como decirle que estaba acojonado? Y no estaba completamente seguro de que solo fuera por el tema de Grace. Ese estúpido SEAL le miraba con los ojos mas grandes y mas azules que nunca había visto y...Joder....que uno no era de piedra. 

-Es solo que.... Aquí me conocen.- Soltó con un hilo de voz. El rostro de Steve le dejo claro que no sabia de que estaba hablando.- He venido aquí varias veces...Con Grace.- Fue gracioso ver como una perfecta O se reflejaba en las facciones de su jefe. 

-¿Y porque no lo has dicho antes?-No había molestia en su voz. Cosa que le extraño bastante. Habían montado toda la operación para esa misma noche. Los equipos, el personal, las reservas. Todo. Y va él y no dice nada hasta el ultimo minuto. Sip, sin duda era para estar molesto. Bastante molesto. 

-Porque no sabia cual era el bar.- quería hacerse mas pequeñito de lo que ya era; plegarse tanto que cupiera en un bolsillo de Steve y quedarse allí. Escondido. 

-Bueno...Vale...Supongo que lo del beso queda anulado.- No estaba seguro pero creía que lo que se reflejaba en la voz del capitán era decepción.- Pero todo esto esta ya montado, así que ¿Que te parece si por lo menos le damos un par de fotos a Ling.?

Eso lo animo bastante. No tanto como levantarse e irse pero si mas que antes. El tema beso quedo aparcado, dedicándose ambos a solo miradas y algún que otro roce. Nada que no hubieran hecho antes. Al principio fue raro pero pronto se encontró abrazando esa sensación y riendo a carcajadas sobre como se conocieron. 

-Creí que ibas a volarme los sesos.- Rió Danny dando una fuerte palmada. 

-E iba a hacerlo.-Asintió Steve con una sonrisa en el rostro- Sino me dejabas quedarme la caja, claro.

-Seras ...-Iba a insultarlo a base de bien, pero la joven camarera apareció de nuevo llevándoles la cuenta que pagaron sin darle tiempo a marcharse. Antes de darse cuenta estaban en la furgoneta: Chin quitandole los micrófonos y Steve hablando con Ling de algo que parecía ser muy importante. 

-Lo siento, tío.- se disculpo al hawaiano que solo encogió un hombro como si el hecho de haberse pasado dos horas dentro de una furgoneta apestosa no importara nada. 

-Entiendo tu situación. Aunque nos resulte divertida al resto hay que reconocer que no lo es. -Chin como siempre dando en el clavo. Danny no pudo evitar imaginarse al policía de mayor como si fuera una especie de Yoda moderno.

-Bueno....Parece que ya ha acabado todo.- Soltó Steve haciendo acto de presencia.

-¿Como?-Fue Chin quien pregunto.

-He hablado con Ling. Le he dicho que tendrá que apañarse con lo que tiene. Que el 5-0 es un grupo de policía no un sarao de famosos. 

-¿De verdad le has dicho eso?- Danny casi se pone a dar saltos de alegría. 

-Sip, pero no creo que la gobernadora nos deje renunciar.- Esa simple frase hizo que todo el animo del detective se cayera al suelo. 

-Pero...¿¿Porque??

-Es una mafiosa que prostituye a jóvenes de cualquier edad. Hasta las niñas.- Informo Chin con ese tono de "lo se todo"

Eso hizo que el recuerdo de Grace brillara con fuerza en su mente. Su hija vivía en Hawaii igual que esa degenerada que prostituía niñas. Eso sin duda lo cambio todo. 

-Esta bien. Dile a Ling que vamos a hacerlo. -Steve abrió la boca para hablar pero lo silencio alzando un dedo.-Pero no aquí ni ahora. 

-Pero...

Williams se marcho dejandole con la palabra en la boca, cosa que le repateo en lo mas profundo del estomago. Sinceramente, estaba empezando a cansarse de los desplantes del detective. El era un SEAL, a parte de Capitán. Había luchado por su país. Así que...Bien se merecía que, por lo menos, le dejara terminar una simple frase.

Abandonando a Chin en pleno paseo, lo siguió dejando asomar todo su enfado, tanto en su forma de andar como en su cara

-¿Donde van estos dos?-Kono apareció al lado de Chin viendo como ambos hombres se marchaban bastante molestos. 

Su primo solo la miro y con una amplia sonrisa le pidió amablemente la cámara que llevaba en las manos, luego los siguió con sigilo, dejando a una muy confundida Kono a merced del frió viento del Pacifico. 

Ninguno vio como Ling se escabullía en dirección contraria. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Oye...Oye...-Steve llamo a Danny sin ningún tipo de éxito. El detective seguía caminando como si la cosa no fuera con él. Eso solo hizo que su enfado creciera. ¿Pero quien se creía que era?. Dejando que todas sus malas pulgas salieran a la luz, dio una pequeña carrera, alcanzando al policía y lo agarro por el brazo. Obligandolo a mirarlo.

-Suéltame, Steven.-Ordeno el rubio con la voz teñida de veneno. 

-No.- gruño afianzando su agarre y zarandeando en el proceso al detective.- Ahora vas a explicarme que coño te pasa, ¿Vale?.

-¿Qué, que me pasa?. ¿Donde has estado metido estas ultimas semanas? ¿Es que la comida prebiotica del ejercito te ha dejado el cerebro tonto?

-Marina.- Le corrigió ya por costumbre que por otra cosa.

-¡¡Me da igual¡¡-gruño alzando la mano que tenia libre. 

Un corto silencio los envolvió. Uno roto por el frió viento que conseguía ponerle los vellos de punta. Danny no se movio de su sitio, solo lo miraba con esos ojos tristes llenos de algo que no supo identificar.

-¿Que pasa, Danno?- pregunto rebajando su tono de voz, convirtiéndolo casi en una caricia.-¿Es por Grace?. ¿Has pensado en ella cuando Chin ha dicho lo de la prostitución infantil?

Eso arranco una sonrisa del detective que se rasco la nariz con el pulgar. Era sorprendente lo mucho que el SEAL lo conocía. Eso lo confundió mas. Tenia que aclarar sus ideas y no estaba muy seguro de que con Steve cerca pudiera hacerlo. Debía poner tierra de por medio.

Aun así se sorprendió a si mismo hablando con tono pausado y tranquilo:

-No es solo por eso, Steven.- Susurro mentiendose la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.- Haría cualquier cosa por quitar de circulación a Shia Ling. Es solo que...No se si querré parar.

La incertidumbre se dibujo en el rostro del capitán de fragata que le arranco una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que acabo de perderme.- Y hay estaba otra vez, la cara de limón que Danny había descubierto hacia poco y que ¡¡Por Dios¡¡ Le resultaba de lo mas adorable. 

-Si te beso, animal. Creo que, si empiezo, no querré parar.

Una “O” de lo mas graciosa se dibujo en el rostro del militar al comprender lo que quería decir. Danny quiso echarse a reír pero entonces su jefe dijo algo que le bajo el estomago a los pies:

-Entonces, tenemos un problema. -Respondió seco

Y vale...Vale que sabia perfectamente que a ese chulo cabeza de bote, no le gustaban los hombres, pero tampoco tenia porque decirlo así.

 

-Vaya, perdona si te he ofendido.- soltó sintiendo como su mal humor crecía. Para él tampoco había sido fácil soltar aquello, al menos podía ser un poco comprensivo.- Miralo de esta forma. Así tu ego se vera mas hinchado que....No. No te me acerques.- gruño dando un salto atrás cuando vio como su jefe alzaba las manos para tocarlo.- Querías que te dijera lo que pasaba y te lo he dicho. Agradecería que no me gastaras bromitas al respecto. Fue a darse la vuelta para marcharse a casa, un fuerte pinchazo sobre el ojo izquierdo le revelo que pronto le dolería la cabeza. Iba a tener jaqueca, y de las gordas. ¡Genial¡. No pudo dar ni un paso cuando volvio a verse arrastrado hacia atrás por culpa del a agarre del SEAL.-Steve, te lo advierto, si no me sueltas voy a partirte la cara.-Amenazo sintiendo crecer el zumbido sobre su ojo.

-Danno...

Y ya estaba... Fue ahí cuando lo vio todo rojo. ¿Cuantas veces le había dicho que no quería que lo llamara así? Que solo su hija podía llamarlo de esa manera. Pero nooooo...el gran y chulo Steven Mcgarrett tenia que hacer lo que le saliera de las pelotas y conseguir que se enamorara de él. 

-Suéltame.-Gruño mal conteniendo su ira

-No

-Tu lo has querido.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo Danny dejo volar su puño que se estampo de lleno en la mejilla izquierda del capitán. Fue un golpe colosal. Uno que hizo que el detective tuviera que apoyar los pies en el suelo para no caer al suelo debido a que el SEAL no le soltó cuando lo golpeo, mas bien todo lo contrario. Lo agarro mas fuerte.

-Suéltame.- Volvió a ordenar.

-No.

Otro puñetazo y misma respuesta por parte del SEAL que clavo con tanta fuerza los dedos en su brazo que de seguro le dejaría marca.

-Puedo estar así toda la noche, Steven. -Aseguro el detective con una sonrisa forzada.

-Yo también.

Danny fue a golpearlo otra vez, salvo que esta vez nunca llego a tocarlo. La gran mano de Steve se cerro sobre su puño parandolo en seco. La sorpresa se pinto en el rostro del policía que se quedo mirando ambas manos como si no pudiera creérselo. 

[I] Me ha parado el puño como en las películas [/I] 

Aun así no iba a dejar que le ganara. Le había parado de una forma, pero nadie para a Daniel Williams a la hora de hablar.

-Pero, mira, que eres chulo.-Empezó a decir, dispuesto a soltar todo lo que tenia guardado. 

Nunca llego a hacerlo

Y no por falta de ganas.

Sino porque Steve lo silencio de una forma que, en su vida, hubiera esperado. 

Con un beso.

Y no con un beso cualquiera. Nop, sino con un beso de boca abierta y mucha lengua. A Danny le habría encantado decir que no le gusto, que le dio asco y todas esas chorradas pero la verdad es que no pudo. Y no pudo porque estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo debido a que las rodillas se le doblaron y el corazón se le acelero de tal forma que dejo de ser un hombre echo y derecho para convertirse en una quinceañera. Menos mal que Steve utilizo sus tecnicas ninja y le rodeo la cintura con fuerza, pegándolo contra ese duro cuerpo, sino se habria terminado sobre su propio culo. Lo que no le gusto tanto fue que, debido a ese gesto, se vio obligando a ponerse de puntillas. Tuvo que apoyar la mano libre sobre el pecho del SEAL. Se estremeció al sentir como los músculos se tensaron bajo su mano y un calor increíble empezó a reinar por todo su cuerpo. Forcejeo sin fuerza para apartarse pero solo consiguió convertir el beso en mas profundo y necesitado, lleno de lengua y saliva. 

Cuando el moreno se separo no sabia ni donde estaba. 

-Quería decirte que yo tampoco querría parar.- Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rosto debido al tirón en la entrepierna nada mas oir la voz rasgada por el deseo del mas alto.-Pero nunca me dejas hablar.

-Eso no es ciert....

Steve volvió a silenciarlo de esa forma que había descubierto que le gustaba tanto; con un beso de boca abierta y tanta pasión que le hizo trastabillar, Danny se vio a si mismo dando dos pasos hacia atrás para evitar perder el equilibrio y lo habría perdido de no ser porque su jefe aprovecho que bajaba aun mas la guardia, deslizo la otra mano-la que aun tenia sujeto su puño- y la cerro con posesión sobre su trasero. 

El rubio casi salta de su propia piel al notar la gran mano contra la curvatura y creyó que iba a entrar en combustión espontanea al sentir como Steve, no solo le apretaba con vicio, sino que lo pegaba contra su propio cuerpo haciéndole sentir que no era el único que estaba excitado. 

El beso fue largo e intenso, tanto que el detective deseo quitarse la ropa allí mismo. Una gélida brisa de viento le hizo darse cuenta de que aun estaban en las calles de Jersey y que era policía, así que no podría hacer semejante cosa en la calle.. Si seguían así iban a dar un espectáculo. El típico que terminan en comisaria por escándalo publico. Lo mejor seria que se separaran.   
Pero era mas fácil de decir que hacer. Porque en ese momento Steve pareció descubrir que le encantaba su pelo, ya que no dejaba de acariciarselo y tocarselo mientras dominaba el beso; eso y su culo que estaba siendo sometido a un escrutinio digno del mejor cacheador profesional.

-Steve...-consiguio jadear durante medio segundo antes de volver a verse sometido a los labios del capitán. [I]Oooh...Joder[/I] Jadeo sin saber que hacer. No quería parar, pero tenia que reconocer que, como no lo hiciera, la cosa no acabaría muy bien. Mas bien con ellos dos en la cárcel. 

La malvada mente de Danny le regalo una imagen de los dos en una cárcel y con Steve haciéndole de todo. Y cuando dice de todo, dice DE TODO. 

[I]Ay, Dios Mio.[/I] 

-Steven. Tenemos que parar.

-No.-Soltó sin pensar mientras volvía a meterle la lengua en la boca y cerraba las dos manos sobre el trasero del detective que dio un respingo al notarlo.

-Joder, Steve, como sigas así, no respondo.- jadeo abriendo los ojos y mirando al cielo estrellado mientras los dientes del SEAL se cerraban con posesión sobre su cuello. 

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gran ronroneo mientras se frotaba contra el. Eso le hizo reír. En la vida se habría imaginado que el capitán de fragata era de los que ronroneaban su aprobación. 

-Steve, por favor...Para.-A diferencia de lo que creía, esta vez si le hizo caso. El SEAL se separo unos escasos centímetros de su rostro pero no quito las manos de su trasero, sino que lo apretó con mas fuerza. 

-Vale..Ya he parado.- jadeo juntando ambas frentes.

-Bueno...Técnicamente, nop, no has parado.- Sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Steve.- Mi culo, Mcgarrett, ¿Te importaría soltarlo? Ya sabes, le tengo mucho aprecio.- la carcajada que se le escapo fue de lo mas gratificante. Sobre todo porque, de verdad, Steve no se había dado cuenta del escrutinio al que estaba sometiendo a su trasero. 

-No pienso pedirte perdón.- advirtió deslizando lentamente las manos fuera del pequeño cuerpo del detective que enseguida sintió el frió fuerte de Jersey. Le costo un buen rato darse cuenta de que no estaba en su ciudad natal, sino en Hawaii. ¿Que mierda hacia él en Hawaii?. La respuesta llego rápida. 

Grace. 

Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue el darse cuenta de que, con solo un beso, Steve había conseguido que se le olvidara todo. Hasta su ubicación actual. 

[I]Mandaba narices.[/I] 

-¿Te llevo a casa, Danno?-La cálida voz de Steve le dejo claro de que, como lo llevara a su casa, la cosa no acabaría con un simple: Gracias. Eso le creo un dilema. Si Steve, con un solo beso, había conseguido que se olvidara de lo mucho que odiaba esa ciudad. ¿Que conseguiría con algo mas? Algo debió de traslucirse en su cara porque Steve se separo de el y, como si fuera un galán de película romántica, hizo una reverencia y se llevo una mano a la espalda mientras le ofrecía el brazo libre. -¿Vamos?. 

El gesto en si no le molesto. Lo que si lo hizo fue la cara de: "Ya te tengo en el bote, guapa" y no, osea, él era un tío. Puede que no fuera muy alto y todo eso, pero era un tío. No iba a consentir que lo trataran como si fuera una chica dulce e inocente. 

Y así se lo hizo saber. 

No tuvo muy claro lo que hablo, pero el caso es que algo de lo que dijo tuvo que surtir efecto, porque cuando se marcho Steve no le siguió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mcgarrett había tenido muchas relaciones. Todas con mujeres. Y Sabia perfectamente que la mente de las féminas no siempre iban por el mismo lado que la suya. Como aquella vez que le dijo a la chica de turno que había quedado con ella porque sus amigos le habían dicho que no podían salir y ella se enfado porque: "¿Que soy? ¿Tu plan de emergencia?

O la siguiente vez que comento que sabia perfectamente que estaba colada por él, pero que él solo quería una relación de amigos con derecho a roce. Esa vez si que la lió. La chica termino gritándole que quien se creía que era para decir semejantes cosas. 

Así que sip, tenia que reconocer que Steve Mcgarrett no era un lumbreras a la hora de mantener una conversación con las mujeres. Sabia que tenia ese defecto y estaba intentando arreglarlo. Pero, de verdad, no entendía que era lo que había dicho esta vez para que Danny reaccionara así. Sobre todo después del exquisito beso que le había dado. 

¡¡Si solo le había preguntado si le llevaba a casa¡¡

-No soy una chica.- Fue lo ultimo que el pequeño hombre le gruño y acto y seguido se dio la vuelta sobre sus propios talones, largándose como una mujer ultrajada. 

¿¿Y decía que no era una chica??

Joder, pues para no serlo había reaccionado exactamente igual que una. 

Steve quiso decirle algo mientras le gritaba pero el simple echo de verlo allí, delante de el, con los labios rojos, el pelo revuelto y con la mezcla de enfado y lujuria en sus ojos, le fue imposible decir algo. Y por eso ahora se encontraba solo en el paseo marítimo. Porque el jodido Daniel Williams le había hechizado de tal forma que le había dejado sin habla. 

Y también medio sordo. 

-Creo que no deberías de ir a su casa.-Chin se materializo a su lado casi provocandole un ataque cardíaco. Estaba entrenado para sentir a la gente acercarse sigilosamente asi que el hawaiano, no debería de haberse acercado tanto sin que el lo hubiera sentido. 

Hasta eso le habia quitado Danny. Sus “habilidades ninja” como el las llamaba

-¿Que quieres decir?

Chin sonrió divertido mientras miraba hacia abajo, a algo que tenia en las manos. El SEAL se quedo in habla al darse cuenta de lo que era. 

Una cámara.

-No me digas que has echo.....- Pregunto señalando con el pulgar hacia donde Danny se había marchado.

-Ooh...si.- Fue la primera vez desde que conocía al hombre que lo vio sonreír de esa forma tan picara- Ha sido todo un espectaculo.- informo pasando las fotos. 

-¿Porque no deberia de ir?- susurro haciendo un mohin como si fuera un niño pequeño al que su padre le ha prohibido algo.  
Chin no levanto la vista, solo sonrio al pasar otra foto y con tono pausado susurro:

-Danny tiene que aceptar lo que acaba de pasar, Steven. Y algo me dice que como te cueles en su casa, terminaras en el hospital.

-Danno no puede conmigo.- informo haciendo una mueca de superioridad.

-Nop, pero la 9mm que guarda en su casa, sip.

 

[I]Buen punto.[/I] 

Cavilo sobre las palabras de su compañero sin apartar la mirada del solitario camino por el que Danny se había marchado. La verdad era que tenia razón. Hasta a él mismo le hacia falta tiempo para digerir lo que acababa de pasar. Bueno, había esperado mas de un año para dar el paso, bien podia esperar un par de dias.

-Oye, Chin.

-¿Si?.

-¿Sabes que quiero copias de esa fotos, verdad?

La risa que soltó el hawaiano fue contagiosa.

-No eres el único, hermano. Kono me mataría si no se las hago a ella también.

CONTINUARA


	4. Yo queria ir despacio

CAPITULO 4

No pudo dormir. 

Nada.

Pero nada de nada.

Se paso toda la jodida noche deseando que Steve entrara en su casa, tirando la puerta de una patada y le hiciera suyo contra la pared...O la cama...O la encimera de la cocina ...o...Bueno, en realidad, en todas partes. Luego se paso la otra mitad de la noche regañándose por pensar esas cosas. ¡¡No debería de pensar eso¡¡ Sobre todo cuando la culpa de estar solo era suya. Pero lo autenticamente malo fue que su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba. En más de una ocasión se encontró agarrando el pomo de la puerta, con las llaves en la mano, dispuesto a ir a casa del SEAL. O con el teléfono en la mano y el numero de su jefe marcado. Joder, si hasta su “pequeño Danny” se puso en pie de guerra porque quería un poco de atención. Y no de su mano,sino de la gran manaza del marine (o de sus labios).

-Mierda, al final si voy a ser una chica.- Gruño poniéndose la corbata y echándose una ultima mirada al espejo. 

Se había afeitado y no por ganas, sino porque algo tenia que hacer para distraer su mente del capitán de fragata (y tener las manos ocupadas y no tocarse); duchado y cambiado de ropa cuatro veces. Cualquiera que lo viera no pensaría que se había pasado toda la puta noche de un lado para otro rumiando como un viejo cascarrabias. Se veía de lo mas tranquilo y fresco. Pero eso solo era superficialmente, porque debido a que no pudo dormir, su mal humor aumento hasta niveles insospechados. Se lo dejo bien claro lo rápido que le sirvieron el café en la cafetería donde solía comprarlo donde la dependienta, por regla general, solía entablar una corta y coqueta conversación a la que respondía mas que encantado. Pero hoy no. Hoy solo quería tomarse un cafelito bien cargado y amargo. Deseaba, con todas sus ganas, que ocurriera algo: Un incendio, una catástrofe natural....que su ex decidiera dejar a Stan y volver a mudarse a Jersey. Cualquier cosa hubiera valido siempre y cuando le impidiera ir a la oficina. Pero como ya sabia el Destino no jugaba en su equipo ya que, cuando llego, Kono le comento que su trabajo había sido tan efectivo que lo único que había surgido el día de hoy eran pequeños hurtos de los cuales se podían encargar la policía. 

 

[I]Genial[/I] 

Estaba a punto de meterse en su despacho y olvidarse del mundo cuando Steve hizo acto de presencia -o mas bien su voz- parandolo en seco, se giro sobre sus talones mirando a Kono con expresión interrogante. La joven policía solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Lori.-Fue lo único que dijo. 

Eso le hizo comprender. La niñera que les endoso el gobernador hacia todo lo posible por encajar en el equipo y, poco a poco, lo estaba consiguiendo, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a discutir con su jefe, el cual, no dudaba en volar todo lo que se interponía en su camino haciendo que la pobre chica se sumergiera en montones de papeleo.

-¿Que quiere ahora?-pregunto sin poder evitar sonreír. Steve señalaba con el dedo a la joven que parecía completamente ajena a las cosas que su jefe le decía.

-Quiere hacernos un test psicológico a todos.-La cara que se le quedo a Danny tuvo que ser digna de una foto ya que su joven interlocutora estallo en risas.- Si, esa misma cara se le quedo a Steve cuando se lo dijo. 

-Pero...¿¿Porque???-Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender nada.

La carcajada de Kono fue tan grande que consiguió que la discusión que acontecía a escasos metros de ellos parara.

-Eso mismo ha preguntado Steve. Aiinss....Sois tan adorables cuando queréis.-soltó la joven pellizcándole la mejilla.

-Da gracias a que soy un caballero, si fuera Steve te rompería el brazo.-amenazo mientras le asesinaba con la mirada.

-Oooh...Steve ni me ha dejado acercarme.-informo dirigiéndose a su despacho con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-dufapsodijasdasdla- gruño girando sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su propio despacho. 

Nunca llego a hacerlo.

La voz amortiguada del moreno le llego a través de la puerta, llamándolo. 

Los dientes le rechinaron. ¿Es que no podía llamarlo como la gente normal?

-¿Has berreado mi nombre?- pico abriendo la puerta y dejándose caer sobre el marco de la puerta fingiendo una sonrisa encantadora. 

-Lori quiere hacernos unos test psicológicos.-Ignoro Steve como si, hacia tan solo unas horas, no hubiera tenido metida la lengua dentro de su boca.

-¡Ja¡ Ni hablar.-Respondió ampliando su sonrisa y mirando a la joven como si fuera una marciana.

-¿¿Porque??-pregunto la perfiladora alzando las manos.

-¿Y porque si?-preguntaron los dos a la vez, haciendo que la joven rodara los ojos.

-Lleváis demasiado tiempo casados. -Gruño mientras salia echa un basilisco del despacho. Dejando a ambos hombres en un completo e incomodo silencio.

Danny miraba al suelo sin dejar de sentir la intensa mirada del capitán sobre él. Estaba a punto de poner pies en polvorosa cuando Steve hablo.

-Danny...

-No...No me digas nada.....Quiero dejar claro una cosa. ¡No soy una chica¡ Vale, que tu eres una especie de macho alfa y te puedo asegurar que me encantaría que me estamparas contra esa mesa y me hicieras de todo, pero no pienso dejarme hacerlo ...¿Sabes porque?- Steve abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le dejo-Porque soy un tío. ¿Vale?. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta porque no tengo una Boa Constrictor por polla como tu, porque si, lo he notado. -Agrego al ver la cara de desconcierto del capitán.- No hace falta ser muy listo para notar el tamaño de “eso”, sobre todo cuando te estas frotando contra mi. Pero, no me cambies el tema, Steven.- La cara del SEAL fue de pura sorpresa cuando había cambiado de tema. ¡Si ni siquiera había abierto la boca¡

Danny resoplo nada mas soltar toda su perorata, ya estaba, ya lo había dicho. Lo había soltado y se había quedado la mar de a gusto. Ahora solo quedaba ver la reacción de su jefe que estaba completamente estoico detrás de su escritorio. 

Paso un corto silencio en el que solo se dedicaron a mirarse. Steve completamente serio durante escasos segundos para luego dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro.

-En realidad iba a decirte que tenemos un caso.-Soltó aguantando la risa y haciendo que Danny tuviera ganas de tirarse por la ventana.- Pero, gracias por lo del tamaño de mi poll...

-¡Argh¡.- siseo el detective oyendo la gran carcajada que soltó el capitán a sus espaldas. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El viaje hasta el escenario del crimen no fue tenso y silencioso, como Steve esperaba y no lo fue porque Danny aprovecho que Lori pasaba por su lado para arrastrarla (literalmente) hacia el Camaro mientras le pedía amablemente que le explicara de que iba esos test psicológicos que quería hacerles. 

Así que el viaje paso con la joven rubia hablándoles sobre las características humanas y porque hacemos lo que hacemos. Al principio no le sentó bien que Danny utilizara a la joven para impedir que hablaran, pero por otro lado casi lo agradeció porque, gracias a eso tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Hace un mes, mas o menos, su vida era muy normal: Detener a los malos, volar las menos cosas posibles para que a Danny no le diera una aneurisma e intentar encontrar (y matar a Wo Fat). La vida típica de un SEAL pero desde que Ling apareció con esa estúpida misión todo su mundo se había puesto del reves. 

Hasta ese momento nunca se percato de que las mujeres habían pasado a un segundo plano y que se pasaba pensando la mayoría del tiempo en el pequeño detective. Y si solo fuera pensar, la cosa seria pasable, pero la noche pasada se había tirado toda la noche soñando con los labios de Danno, en su cabello color trigo y...¡Jesús¡ En ese culo prieto. 

Ese culo pequeño y redondo que le quedaban los pantalones como un guante y …

-¿Estas bien, Jefe?- Pregunto Lori con preocupación mientras salia del coche.

-Eehh, si, ¿Por?.-respondió completamente perplejo, el pensar en Danny conseguía que pusiera el piloto automático y no se diera cuenta de nada de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

-Estas mirando a Danny de una forma muy rara. ¿Seguro que estas bien?-la preocupación impregno la voz de su compañera.

-¿Como lo estaba mirando?- Esa conversación le resulto surrealista pero no pudo evitar preguntar. 

-Como si fuera un bollito de chocolate, casi parece que estés a punto de lanzarte sobre él e hincarle el diente.- Dicho esto se marcho con una sonrisa en el rostro dejándolo fuera de combate. 

-Tengo que prohibirle que se junte con Kono. -gruño cuando consiguió recuperarse, diez minutos después. -¿Que tenemos, Max?- pregunto de mal modo centrándose en el caso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Danny llego a su apartamento completamente destrozado, no tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Se había pasado todo el día evitando a Steve, se sintió un poco culpable al utilizar a la pobre Lori de escudo para mantener alejado al SEAL, que intento hablar con el en mas de una ocasión. Pero preferia mil veces hacer eso que encararse con su jefe. Y mucho menos para hablar de todo lo que habia soltado en su despacho. ¡Joder¡ De verdad que pensaba que iba a hablarle de lo que paso en el paseo maritimo. ¿Quien iba a decirle que habia ocurrido un asesinato? Sobre todo cuando le pregunto a Kono y esta le dijo que todo estaba tranquilo. De todas formas eso no importaba, toda la culpa había sido suya, deberia de haberse callado. En boca cerrada no entran moscas, Danny. Le había dicho miles de veces su madre. ¿Porque demonios no la escucho? 

Por culpa de no hacerle caso a Mama Williams, ahora se encontraba en esa situación. No sabia que era tan agotador esquivar a una persona. Había visto en centenares de películas como el protagonista hacia lo mismo con la chica que esta locamente enamorada de él, siempre le resulto gracioso ver como un pobre chico hablaba tranquilamente con alguien y, de repente, vislumbraba a la persona que quería evitar y salia disparada hacia el lado contrario, dejando con la palabra en la boca a quien fuera y de paso metiendose en sutiaciones de lo mas embarazosas.

Le resulto gracioso hasta que le toco a el.

Fue de lo mas humillante estar hablando con un agente de policía sobre el asesinato y tener que salir escopeteado porque Steve apareció en su angulo de visión con la típica cara de: Vamos a hablar y no vas a escaparte.

Dios, fue tan humillante.

Gracias al cielo el caso se resolvió rápidamente; el asesino resulto ser un tipo bastante torpe que dejo su ADN por todas partes y que confeso nada mas estar sentado delante del SEAL que solo tuvo que mirarlo fijamente y en silencio. 

Así que ahora estaba en su casa, a salvo y sin ningún jefe loco que le trayera de cabeza. Su mente le hizo un plan sobre lo que iba a hacer esa noche mientras el se dedicaba a dejarse llevar: Cenaría algo y vegetaría en el sofá durante un par de horas. Si, sin duda ese era un buen plan; como lo conocía su mente. Aunque no pudo evitar un suspiro de lo mas nostálgico, eso mismo hacia en Jersey cuando acababa con una dura jornada, solo que pedía comida tailandesa y se acurrucaba con una manta; como los viejos. Puede que encontrara un tailandes medio decente en esa isla, aunque dudaba bastante que fuera igual de bueno que el que estaba en la esquina de su casa pero no creía posible lo de acurrucarse en una manta, sobre todo porque en pleno Noviembre hacia un calor infernal.

-Como odio este sitio.-gruño quitándose la camisa sudada y desabrochándose el cinturón. Iba a meterse en la ducha, abrir el agua fría y no salir de allí hasta que se le pusieran los labios azules.

Lanzo la camisa sobre la cama sin mirar donde caía mientras intentaba no pensar en su jefe y en como este conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas con solo una simple mirada. 

El gemido de puro placer que se le escapo nada mas notar la fría cascada fue digno de una peli porno. Apoyo las manos sobre las baldosas y dejo que su cuerpo se empapara. ¡Dios¡ Se estaba tan bien allí. Aunque mejor se estaría si Steve estuviera justo detrás de él, dándole besos de boca abierta en la nuca y frotándose contra el de forma obscena. 

Se regaño a si mismo, se estaba dando una ducha fría precisamente para evitar pensar en el moreno y ni siquiera tiritando de frió conseguía olvidarse de sus fuertes brazos, su sonrisa picara y...¡Joder¡ Ese increíble torso plagado de abdominales. 

-No pienso tocarme.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras apretaba las manos contra la pared, en una pose idéntica a la que un policía pone a un sospechoso para cachearlo: Las piernas estiradas y la espalda recta. No fue una buena idea ya que su mente volvió a regalarle la misma imagen de Steve cacheandolo, solo que esta vez lo hacia de forma ruda, apretándole todo el cuerpo hasta llegar al culo el cual sobo con ansia.-No voy a hacerlo.-se repitió sin convicción, apretando los pies en el suelo y rezando porque el agua saliera el doble de fría. En esa maldita isla hacia tanto calor que era imposible darse una ducha helada decente, si fuera Jersey ahora mismo estaría con comienzo de hipotermia, pero allí, en Hawaii, el agua solo salia gélida los primeros minutos, luego tibia. Lo que en otras palabras significaba que su “Pequeño Danny” creció hasta casi doblarlo de dolor. 

Aun así no se toco. Fue fuerte y consiguió salir de la ducha sin que su mano se acercara un milímetro a su polla. No sabia porque, pero estaba seguro de que estaría perdido si se tocaba pensando en Steve.

Claro esta, el desconsiderado de su jefe no pensaba lo mismo, ya que cuando salio se lo encontró en medio de la estancia, vestido con su sempiterno pantalón multibolsillo, una camiseta de manga corta y...¿El chaleco anti-balas?

-Dime que estoy soñando y que no estas en medio de mi salón.- pregunto Danny perplejo, completamente ajeno a que la toalla que debería de estar cubriendo su cuerpo estaba sobre sus hombros.

El rostro de Steve se estiro en una sonrisa picara.

-¿Tienes muchos sueños conmigo en tu salón y tu desnudo, deliciosamente empalmado?

Danny sintió como su ceja se arqueaba interrogante, estaba a punto de preguntar de que de estaba a hablando cuando se percato de ello. Su jefe estaba en lo cierto, estaba igual que cuando vino al mundo y con una erección digna de un actor porno. Instintivamente se llevo la toalla a la conflictiva zona para cubrirse. Nunca llego a hacerlo. Steve le paro agarrándole de la muñeca justo cuando estaba a punto de cubrirse. 

 

-No.- Ordeno invadiendo su espacio personal hasta rozar lo obsceno. 

El detective quiso envararse. ¿Es que se creía que, porque fuera su jefe, iba a hacerle caso en todo lo que ordenara? Ademas, que estaba en su casa, coño. Podía hacer lo que le saliera de las narices. 

La idea era ponerse a despotricar sobre ese tema y derivar en otros mucho mas seguros como: Estoy así por el maldito calor que hace en esta isla. Pero la traidora de su boca no le hizo caso y lo único que consiguió decir fue:

-¿Porque llevas el chaleco?-Fue un susurro pequeño y casi casto.

Steve sonrió de medio lado, de esa forma que solía hacer que, cuando estaba vestido, su “Pequeño Danny” diera un salto en sus pantalones. El problema era que ahora nada retenía a su “Amiguito” y este se hizo notar estirándose un poco mas, hasta casi rozarse con el muslo del capitán al que brillaron los ojos. 

-Porque no sabia como ibas a reaccionar si me veías en tu casa.- informo sin perder la sonrisa y dando un paso al frente que Danny retrocedió. El detective se odio a si mismo por haberlo echo, pero es que...Ese pedazo de animal era tan grande y tan...Tan...joder...¡¡Era tan sexy que iba a conseguir que le diera una aneurisma¡¡

-Porque no tengo mi arma que sino....Lo haría.- jadeo notando como el frió Keblar contrastaba contra su piel caliente. Steve utilizaba su gran cuerpo para arrinconarlo y sino hacia algo iba a conseguirlo.-¿Que haces aquí?.-Volvió a preguntar dando un paso a la derecha y poniendo, momentáneamente, espacio entre ambos. Pero fue por poco tiempo, su compañero se dedico a avanzar todos los pasos que él retrocedía, dejandole ver que, si quería, Steve podía dominarlo sin ningún tipo de problema. 

Eso le hizo gemir. 

 

Pero no un gemido pequeño e inaudible, sino uno digno de la mujer mas predispuesta. 

El simple echo de imaginarse al SEAL en plan macho alfa con él era...Era...Joder....Ni palabras tenia. 

-Se te cayo esto.- siseo el moreno enseñando la placa que entro en la mirada periférica del rubio. Ninguno de los dos le hizo caso al pequeño trozo de metal, los dos sabian que era solo una vana excusa de Steve para ir a verlo.

-Gracias.- respondió amablemente mientras agarraba la chapa y la dejaba caer en la mesa, todo eso sin mirarla, al igual que su interlocutor que no le quitaba ojo de encima. Fue la primera vez en su vida que Danny supo como se sentía un trozo de chocolate.-¿A...Algo mas?.- tartamudeo tragando saliva ruidosamente.

-Si...Pero ahora mismo solo quiero besarte....

-Oh...-Se sintió ridículo al dibujar la palabra con sus labios pero mas idiota se sintió cuando Steve agrego.

-Entero.

-Oh....Steve.- No pudo terminar la frase, el SEAL cerro la mano con posesión sobre su cabello y lo atrajo hacia así, aplastando ambas bocas en un beso que amenazaba con matarlo por asfixia. Danno sintió los vellos de todo su cuerpo ponerse de punta y como los dedos de los pies se le curvaban hacia arriba. ¡Dios¡ Sin duda Mcgarrett sabia besar. Casi sin darse cuenta se encontraba cerrando los dedos sobre los musculosos brazos del capitán mientras intentaba devolver el beso y no perder el conocimiento en el proceso. Ahora comprendía esas novelas rosas que Rachel le lea cuando llegaba de trabajar y el tipo en cuestión besaba a la protagonista consiguiendo que esta se derritiera en sus brazos. Era él, que era un hombre y tuvo que apretar los pies contra el suelo para no caerse de bruces contra el suelo. -Steve.-Gimió sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir. 

Pero al parecer el capitán si que lo sabia porque, como si se tratara de un animal embistió con su rostro contra el de Danny y volvió a besarlo como si el alma se le fuera en ello, cerrando con fuerza la mano derecha sobre la parte trasera de su cráneo y hundiendo los dedos en el corto cabello rubio. Steve besaba igual que trabajaba, dominándolo todo. Y el detective, lo hacia de la misma forma, siguiéndolo aunque le costara la vida. 

 

No supo como paso, si fue su rodilla que falló o que el marine lo empujo pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentado en el sofá, desnudo como un bebe y con una erección goteante y casi violeta, con Steve a su lado que utilizaba el peso de su cuerpo para inmovilizarle el brazo derecho y que tenia la mano cerrada sobre su cuello en un dominante beso que casi le hace correrse. De echo se llevo la mano libre para acariciarse. No era normal que, con solo un beso, Steve estuviera a punto de hacerle terminar, a parte de que su “Pequeño Danny” gritaba por algo de atención y él estaba mas que encantado en brindársela. Pero al igual que siempre su jefe se lo impidió, cerrando la mano que tenia sobre su cuello contra su muñeca y pegándola al mullido asiento; luego paso el brazo izquierdo por detrás de su espalda y lo inmovilizo, teniéndolo así completamente a su merced mientras que Mcgarrett tenia la otra mano libre para tocarlo a placer. 

-¡Steve¡- Gimoteo sin poder creerse lo sensible que tenia el cuerpo. Notaba la suave tela de algodón de los pantalones del moreno rozarse contra sus muslos y la inmensa erección aprisionada por la tela; el chaleco de Keblar ya tibio por culpa de su piel, se humedecía por culpa de su propio sudor; pero lo mejor, lo autenticamente bueno, era la respiración del SEAL cuando dejo de besarle para hablar. Danny estaba excitado pero Steve lo estaba mas.

-No, Danno, dejame verte. Dejame.- saliveo deslizando la mirada por todo su cuerpo. 

Si le hubieran dicho que una mirada podía surtir el mismo efecto que una caricia, no se lo habría creído. ¿Como iba a ser igual unos ojos que una gran mano cerrándose sobre su polla y bombearlo? Pues estaba equivocado. La azul mirada de Steve ciñéndonos sobre su polla casi le hace correrse como un crió inexperto. De echo tuvo que juntar las rodillas y apretar las piernas para no hacerlo.  
El capitán de fragata estaba tan atento a su erección que consiguió preocuparlo. A lo mejor no era de su agrado, o tal vez la tenia pequeña. Sabia como se eran las cosas en el ejercito y estaba seguro de que Steve estaba acostumbrado a ver pollas de muchísimos tamaños. Y, para que engañarnos, Danny sabia que, para su estatura, su miembro estaba bien, pero también tenia claro que no era una especie de trípode.

-Se que no es tan grande pero cumple su función.-Bromeo para aligerar el momento y de paso las ganas de echarse a llorar. 

Steve giro la cabeza con tanta rapidez que por un momento pensó que se lo rompería, su mirada fue tan intensa y sus ojos tan fieros que tuvo miedo de que empezara a golpearlo.

-No digas memeces. Es que es la primera vez que veo una así. 

-¿Así?- quería hablar, decirle: Si, claro, y en los barcos ¿Que?

-Latiendo por mi. Ansiosa de mi. Deseosa de que YO la toque.-Esas palabras lo excitaron tanto que le arrancaron un gemido de puro dolor.- Es solo que....No se si sabre hacerlo.- susurro. -¿Me dirás si lo hago bien?-pregunto cambiando radical su expresión, que paso de ser la típica de tipo duro a la de la inocencia pura.

El detective tuvo que luchar con las ganas de soltar un: Awww....de lo mas tierno. Ver a Steve en plan SEAL era genial, pero verlo con las mejillas rojas e indeciso era abrumador. Iba a responder que: Claro, no te preocupes, iremos despacio. Pero su cerebro se cortocircuito y todo pensamiento lógico se fue a la porra al sentir la húmeda boca sobre su miembro, engullendolo entero. 

No tuvo piedad. Lo lamió y chupo con tantas ansias que las oleadas de placer le recorrían todo el cuerpo, desde sus lumbares hasta la base de su cráneo. Danny intento moverse, cerrar la mano sobre la cabeza de su compañero y enredar los dedos en su castaño cabello pero Steve no le dejo, cerro con fuerza la mano sobre su muñeca y utilizo todo su peso para mantenerlo clavado en el sofá, a su entera disposicion. 

Al principio eran largas lamidas que se entretenían sobre la cabeza de su glande para luego descender y cerrar con posesión los labios sobre sus testículos y vuelta empezar. Así hasta que Danny casi lloro de placer, no fue hasta que suplico que le soltó la mano y la utilizo para masajearle sus dos bolsas gemelas mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus lametones.

-Oh..Steve...Steve....-No tardo ni medio segundo en cerrar la mano sobre la nuca de su compañero sin dejar de repetir el nombre como un mantra.- Steve, como sigas así...-jadeo sintiendo como su compañero lo devoraba sin piedad.

Nada mas oír eso el SEAL abandono el miembro erecto ganándose un gruñido de protesta por parte de su dueño.

-Aun no, Danno. Aun no.- siseo metiendole dos dedos en la boca y pegando ambas frentes. El detective lamió con ansia, impregnando los dedos en su propia saliva, maravillándose de lo muchísimo que sudaba Steve, y no era de extrañar, porque no solo lo hacia por culpa de la excitación, sino porque estaba completamente vestido, chaleco incluido. Lo lamió imitando los mismos movimientos que el moreno le había echo a él, disfrutando de la expresión excitada que bañaba su rostro. 

Los dedos quedaron libre con un pequeño “Pop” que dejo al detective con una O perfectamente dibujada en el rostro.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- susurro en un jadeo- Steve, ¿Que vas a ha...? Nggggg....- No pudo terminar la frase por culpa del dedo medio de su jefe que acaricio su oscura entrada con una suavidad que no creía posible en el.-¡Oh Dios Mio¡ ¡¡Steve¡¡-Siseo tensándose por completo pero sin hacer el amago de apartarse.

-Danno....-llamo en respuesta fijando su mirada azul en el pequeño cuerpo que tenia delante. ¿Como era posible que estuviera tan excitado? ¿Como podia dejar que lo dominaran sus mas bajos instintos? Había ido allí para hablar sobre todo lo que había pasado entre ellos desde que Ling apareció en sus vidas pero cuando lo vio, allí, en medio de ese mediocre apartamento, deliciosamente desnudo y con una erección de época...Simplemente dejo de pensar. -¿Que me has echo, Danno?-pregunto deslizando su dedo hasta la mitad dentro del diminuto cuerpo. Danny reacciono de tal forma que le hizo embestir con las caderas: Revolviéndose y estirando el cuello, dejando que viera la vena que se le marcaba cada vez que hablaba demasiado alto.

-¿Que, que te hago yo?-lloriqueo clavandole las uñas en el hombro mas cercano.- Steve, me vas a matar.-Gruño salvando la distancia que los separaba y besándolo con tanta fuerza que casi termina con la espalda en el sofá. Tuvo que utilizar toda su capacidad de concentración para devolver el beso y no correrse en el intento. Sin duda ese pequeñajo sabia como conseguir que hiciera todo lo contrario de lo que tenia pensado hacer. Él quería hacer las cosas bien. Despacio. Tal y como Chin le había comentado. Y ahora, sin saber como tenia un dedo dentro de Danny que quería matarlo por falta de aire con ese delicioso beso.

-Sabes que es mi misión en la vida.- soltó de un tirón nada mas terminar el beso mientras deslizaba el dedo hasta lo mas profundo del detective y unía un segundo. 

-Aarrggh...Animal-Cualquiera que oyera esas palabras pensaría que estaba forzando a su compañero pero nada mas lejos, sobre todo cuando sus finos dedos se cerraban sobre el chaleco de Keblar y lo apretaba contra el.

Solo el ruido de las respiraciones y el roce de la carne al frotarse rompían el silencio de la habitación. Steve creyó morirse al ver como el detective de Jersey se mordía el labio inferior al disfrutar de todos sus atenciones pero cuando de verdad lo vio todo rojo fue cuando la punta de sus dedos toco una pequeña protuberancia dentro del rubio que chillo de placer. 

-¡¡Joder¡¡ ¡¡Joder¡¡ ¡¡Joder¡¡ ¡¡STEVE¡¡

Una sonora carcajada se le escapo al SEAL al ver la expresión entre sorpresa y puro placer de su compañero.

-Vaya, creo que acabo de encontrarte la próstata.- ronroneo al comprender lo que acababa de pasar y sin dudarlo, volvió a repetir el movimiento, ganándose una sonora afirmación de su compañero.- Y yo que creía que era un mito.-

-No lo es...No lo es....¡Joder¡ Créeme...¡¡¡No lo es¡¡-Danny separo las piernas y se empujo a si mismo contra la mano de Steve sin darse cuenta.

-Eres un escandaloso, Danno.- afirmo el marine repitiendo una y otra vez el mismo movimiento sin importarle el que su compañero muriera por combustión.

-Vetealamierda.- soltó de un tirón mientras se derretía en el sofa

Disfruto de como su el rubio se contorsionaba bajo su tacto durante incontables minutos en los que paraba cuando veía que el orgasmo se ceñía peligrosamente contra él , ganándose más de una sonora queja. Steve estaba seguro que, como siguiera así, iba a conseguir que los vecinos llamaran a la policía. Casi deseo que lo hicieran. La cara de Danny no tendría precio si abría la puerta, solo para ver a algún compañero del departamento preguntando si todo estaba bien.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Estas disfrutando, verdad?- amenazo Danny con las mejillas rojas y completamente despeinado.

-No, pero lo voy a hacer. Ahora mismo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se puso en pie, saco los dedos de dentro del detective y se bajo los pantalones, dejandole ver lo increíblemente excitado que estaba. Steve sabia que era un hombre grande, muchas de sus conquistas se lo habían dicho, pero ninguna frase aduladora resulto tan gratificante para su ego como el ver los ojos desorbitados de Danno ceñirse sobre su miembro. El destello de la bronca que le echo el pequeño en su despacho esa misma mañana brillo con fuerza en su mente en ese momento.

-Adivina, Danno.- bromeo cerrando las manos sobre las caderas del detective y arrastrándolo hasta que el redondo trasero quedo el filo del sofá.- Mi boa a encontrado casa.-rió poniendo los tobillos del detective sobre sus hombros mientras se maravillaba de lo flexible que podía llegar a ser su compañero, que estaba completamente bajo su control, con la espalda incrustada en el sofá y los pies por alto. Pero lo autenticamente mejor para el SEAL fue que estaba completamente a su merced.  
-Eso no ha tenido grac …..¡¡Mierda¡¡¡- Danny pudo ver como los dedos de sus pies se curvaban hacia dentro al notar la punta del miembro de Steve apretarse contra su dilatada entrada.- Steve, eres demasiado grande. Yo...Yo nunca he echo esto.- Gimoteo dándole manotazos en los fuertes brazos del marine que se apoyaba contra el respaldo del sofá que, ignorandole, volvio a empujarse dentro de el. Danny apretó los dientes e intento relajarse pero no pudo. De verdad, que era demasiado grande.

-También es mi primera vez, Danno.-oyó que suspiraba su jefe. 

Esa simple frase hizo que ambos se quedaran estáticos en el sitio en una postura de lo mas rebuscada. Steve de pie, formando una especie de L extraña, con las manos sobre el sofá, dentro de el, con los pantalones por los tobillos y el chaleco anti-balas. Y Danny en pelota picada, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, abierto en canal y las manos cerradas firmemente contra los brazos de su amante.

-¿Tu primera vez con un hombre?-susurro de forma inocente, haciendo que se regañara a si mismo por sonar igual que una criá de cinco años.

Aun así el rubio se maravillo al ver como el rostro del mas alto se teñía de rojo y no por el esfuerzo precisamente. 

-Si, Danny.- afirmo con el corazón en las manos.

Unos cortos segundos pasaron en donde ninguno de los dos se movió, solo se dedicaron a mirarse. Viéndose por primera vez. Y fue una experiencia maravillosa.

-¿Y porque no te mueves, animal?- pico el detective recuperando su chulería inicial y aligerando el momento. 

-Estaba haciéndote sufrir.- Devolvió el SEAL con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Y fue ahí cuando se desato el infierno. Steve empujo con todo su cuerpo y fuerza, golpeando incansablemente la próstata de Danny que recibió todas las embestidas incrustándose aun mas contra el sofá. En la nube de placer que el moreno le estaba proporcionando, llego a pensar que iba a tener que comprar un sofá nuevo porque iban a destrozarlo. Pero fue un pensamiento tan efímero que ni siquiera lo recordó cuando terminaron. 

Danny notaba las manos de Steve por todo su cuerpo mientras golpeaba sin piedad su próstata y aceleraba el ritmo. No supo cuanto tiempo lo tuvo el SEAL aplastado contra el sillón, solo que se corrió sin tocarse sobre su propio pecho, viendo puntos blancos a través de sus parpados cerrados y notando como los dedos de los pies le crujían debido a como los encogió. Pero si correrse así fue la experiencia mas extraordinaria, después de tener a su hija, el ver como se corría Steve con una sonora carcajada de triunfo mientras le clavaba los dedos con ansia en los muslos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás no se quedaba atrás.

Steve se derrumbo a su lado con la respiración acelerada y el chaleco clavandosele en la barbilla. Tuvo que morderse una sonrisa al ver como el pobre se contorsionaba sin apenas fuerza para poder quitárselo.

-Para ser la primera vez, no ha estado mal ¿Eh?-pregunto viendo como el SEAL tiraba el chaleco al suelo de cualquier manera.

-Da...Me... Diez minutos....Y...podre supe....Superarlo.- jadeo el mas alto con un hilo de voz.

Danny quiso soltar una sonora carcajada pero estaba demasiado exhausto, así que lo único que hizo fue golpear suavemente el muslo de su compañero y agregar.

-Primero dormir, semental. Luego te enseñare lo que es un hombre.- Ambos rieron sin fuerza ante esa broma.-Vamos a la cama.

El SEAL miro hacia la cama con un ligero movimiento para luego volver a mirar al detective que no se había movido ni un ápice.

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora...Vamos, supersoldado ..Ademas, quiero lavarme- animo haciendo el gesto de levantarse. 

Pronto se vio arrastrado hacia abajo e incrustado en el gran pecho de Steve que le rodeo con los brazos en un abrazo digno del mejor oso.

-No..Quedate aquí, conmigo.- ronroneo frotando la mejilla contra su cabeza.

-Steve...De verdad, quiero lavarme.- exigió mientras hacia una mueca al notarse todo pringoso.

-Me gustas así, Danno. Con mi esencia incrustada en tu piel. Quedate así, por favor.- Y...¿Como decirle que no?

-Esta bien, pero..¿Te importa sinos vamos a la cama?

-Iré a donde tu quieras.-la forma de decirlo hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el sitio. Estaba empezando a descubrir un Steve que le gustaba. 

CONTINUARA 

De momento este es el final de la historia, la inspiración se fue, junto la real life puteando y me temo que no subiré cosas nuevas por el momento


End file.
